Anubis RebornSYOC
by Literature Nerd 101
Summary: 20 years after the gang graduated they are all married and have kids. Well except for Peddie. Eddie left Patricia after their 4th child to work as headmaster at Amun Prep school. After one long night Eddie accidentally sorted all the kids of his friends and his into Anubis House. Reawakening the house and all its mysteries just waiting to be solved. Pretend Nina and Mick stayed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first HOA fanfic and my first SYOC. So please be kind and send in characters by PM or review. Amber still left to go to fashion school. Couples are Peddie: 3 kids, Walfie: 4 kids, Jeroy: 2 kids, Fabina: 2 kid, Mickara: 1 kid, KT/OC: 3 kids.

Form:

Name: Hazel Jalyn Virginia Miller

Nickname(s): HJ*Family*, Haze*Parents*, Ginny*Uriah*

Age: 15

Parents: Patricia &amp; Eddie Miller

Heritage: British, American

Looks (Hair/Height/Weight/ Eyes/ Skin): She has shoulder length wavy ash brown w/ blonde highlights. She has hazel green eyes with blue-grey flecks in the middle. She is 5'3" and weighs 130lbs. She has pale skin with a hint of a tan.

Personality: She is really nerdy and geeky, She is a bit shy around everyone at first but once you get to know her she is really fun to be around, She is a tomboy and is somewhat laid back until you set her off then she will turn into a mini version of her mom. She is a bit rebellious.

Crush: Uriah Lewis

Best Friend(s): Fabina Girl, KT Girl, Jeroy Girl

Enemies: Walfie Girl, Mickara Girl

Style: Edgy, Tomboy, Nerdy, Punk, Quirky.

Sibuna: Yes *I'll pick based on character quality*

Extra*optional*: She has thick black nerd glasses that she uses to actually see. Her dad left her and her family when she was 5 and it really affected her while she was growing up. She grew up in England but when she gets mad her accent goes from British to American.


	2. Update 1

All the characters that I have so far!

Name: Uriah Isaac Chase Lewis

Nickname(s): Uri*Family*, Chase*Parents*, Lewis*Jeroy Boy*, Isaac*Hazel*

Age: 15

Parents: Willow &amp; Alfie Lewis

Heritage: British

Looks (Hair/Height/Weight/ Eyes/ Skin): He has short shaggy reddish brown hair that he gels every morning into a quiff but it always ends up looking messy w/ a natural blonde highlight. He has soft hazel eyes with hints of brown. He's 5'8" and weighs 148 lbs. He has dark olive skin.

Personality: He is very quirky and nerdy but is the jokester of the house. He doesn't really open up to people but once he does he is probably the weirdest but most fun person you'll ever meet. He is fun loving and silly but also loves school which is a rare thing in his family.

Crush: Hazel Miller

Best Friend(s): Jeroy Boy, Peddie Boy, KT Boy

Enemies: N/A

Style: He likes to sample different things but mostly wears plaid flannel with jeans and converse, when not in uniform.

Sibuna: Yes

Extra*optional*: He had a good relationship with his dad but he's really close to his mom so he acts like her sometimes. He was also the only child to inherit her blonde streak. He was raised in England but was always interested in American Culture and that's what drew him to Hazel. He also loves comic books and anime.

Name: Hazel Jalyn Virginia Miller

Nickname(s): HJ*Family*, Haze*Parents*, Ginny*Uriah*

Age: 15

Parents: Patricia &amp; Eddie Miller

Heritage: British, American

Looks (Hair/Height/Weight/ Eyes/ Skin): She has shoulder length wavy ash brown w/ blonde highlights. She has hazel green eyes with blue-grey flecks in the middle. She is 5'3" and weighs 130lbs. She has pale skin with a hint of a tan.

Personality: She is really nerdy and geeky, She is a bit shy around everyone at first but once you get to know her she is really fun to be around, She is a tomboy and is somewhat laid back until you set her off then she will turn into a mini version of her mom. She is a bit rebellious.

Crush: Uriah Lewis

Best Friend(s): Fabina Girl, KT Girl, Jeroy Girl

Enemies: Walfie Girl, Mickara Girl

Style: Edgy, Tomboy, Nerdy, Punk, Quirky.

Sibuna: Yes *I'll pick based on character quality*

Extra*optional*: She has thick black nerd glasses that she uses to actually see. Her dad left her and her family when she was 5 and it really affected her while she was growing up. She grew up in England but when she gets mad her accent goes from British to American.

Name: Nathalia Elora Hope Rutter

Nickname(s): Hope *sometimes by parents*, Natty, Thalia *by close friends and parents*, Elora *to get her mad*

Age: 15

Parents: Nina and Fabian Rutter

Heritage: British, American

Looks (Hair/Height/Weight/ Eyes/ Skin): Long chocolate brown hair that falls in waves, and is down to her butt. She's about 5'5" and most of her height is because of her long legs, and she weighs 110 lbs. Her eyes are an emerald green when she's happy or caring for someone, but when you get her angry or sad her eyes will turn a piercing blue. She has an ivory complexion that will turn a slight tan in the summer and spring.

Personality: Natty is a very friendly and charming person -much like her mom-, who can get information from you without you even, knowing it. She's outgoing and fun to be around, the one who usually comes up with the downright crazy plans that end up working then the others. The irony of it makes you want to laugh. Natty excels in mostly every subject; math, dead languages, and solving mysterious being her strong suits just like her dad. Also like her dad is when she's around her crush, she'd usually try to act brave in front of him, but ends up failing miserably and becomes very shy. What Natty also doesn't know is that she's a very funny person who has her blonde moments, but can be very witty and a smart alec when she wants to be.

Crush: Peddie Boy

Best Friend(s): Peddie Girl, Amfie Girl &amp; Boy, Jeroy Girl, Mickara Boy

Enemies: Walfie Girl, Mickara Girl

Style: Edgy, In-style, Brand names, a little bit of nerdy

Sibuna: Yes!

Extra*optional*: Nathalia cares very much for her family and would do absolutely anything if it comes to protecting those dear to her. She is also very protective of her friends and would embarrass or outwit anybody who chooses to harm them.

Name: Annabelle Sarah Rutter

Nickname: Anna*parents* Belle*Family &amp; friends*

Age: 14

Parents: Nina &amp; Fabian Rutter

Heritage: British &amp; American

Looks: Her hair is below her shoulders by 3 inches. The color is dirty blonde like Nina. She has blue eyes which at times can look like a little green. She is 5'1 and weighs about 110lbs. She has tan skin but still is a little pale color.

Personality: Annabelle is a bit like her parents when it comes to solving riddles. She is smart but doesn't like to show it so she mostly goes by rebellious teenager who likes to prank people. She would also do something for the right price. Even if she does seem a bit mean she thinks her friends are really important and develops a soft kind personality towards them. She doesn't really care for things like make up and jewelry but she doesn't mind to put it on after some persuading

Crush: If there is a Jeroy boy

Best Friend(s): Jeroy boy, KT girl, and Peddie boy &amp; girl and anyone else

Enemies: I don't really know maybe a Walfie kid and anyone else

Style: Tomboy, Rocker, Goth, Neat

Sibuna: Yes

Extra: Annabelle felt the pressure of having two bright parents and felt that she had to be bright as them. Since she felt she couldn't be smart like them she starts playing tricks and having a rebellious streak. She is on top of her class but hides it. She has her mother's accent but sometimes speaks a bit British.

Name: Kendall K Clarke

Nicknames: KK (family) Kend (everyone) KC (friends)

Age: 14 almost 15

Parents: Joy and Jerome Clarke

Heritage: British

Looks (hair/height/weight/eyes/skin): She has brown hair with some streaks of blonde that goes to the middle of her back. She is short (thanks to her mom) so she is 5'1. She is 123lbs. She has blonde eyes with a hint of brown. She has tan skin.

Personality: Kendall comes across mean but once you get to know her she is the sweetest person you could know. She has her diva moments but doesn't everybody? She's a positive person. She comes up with all these crazy ideas which her friends say "K gone crazy" whenever she tells them it. She's really outgoing and funny. If you mess with her best friends then she can be really mean with her words like insulting the person. She'll do anything for her friends and family. Kind of smart.

Crush: Peddie boy

Best Friends: Hazel Miller, Fabina girl, KT girl

Enemies: Mickara girl

Style: Skirts and Long sleeved shirts are the main clothes that she wears together. Converse. Leggings cardigans. Stuff like that.

Sibuna: Yes

Extra: She loves to read. Not many people know that about her. Also she's loves when it's raining. When she reads she has to where glasses. Kendall loves trying to talk like an American. She thinks they have a unique voice.

So: Fabina: Closed, Peddie: 2 kids, Walfie: 3 kids, Jeroy: 1 kid, Mickara: 2 kids, KT/OC: 3 kids

Please send more OC's so I can start soon.


	3. Update 3

Here are the new characters:

Name: Tess Carroll Campbell

Nickname(s): Tessy [Family], Tess [Parents], TC [KT Boy], Campbell [Peddie Girl]

Age: 15

Parents: Mick and Mara

Heritage: British

Looks (Hair/Height/Weight/ Eyes/ Skin): She has long, soot-colored hair that, when loose, falls to around her lower back. But she always has it up in a high ponytail of in a tightly woven braid. When it's loose the house can be sure she is in some sort of distress. She is about 5 feet and 7 inches and weighs 120 pounds— seeming not much for a sports player, but wonderful for a track runner. Her eyes are a gray-blue and her skin is a light tan.

Personality: Very outgoing and clever. She mostly inherited her father's love for athletics and spends almost all of her time doing training for that. Her favorite sport is football (not that American stuff ugh) and she often challenges random members of the house to a game of it. When she isn't on the field though, she's up in her room reading and doing whatever. She isn't as smart as Mara wanted her to be, but that isn't her problem, right?

Crush: KT Boy

Best Friend(s): Jeroy Boy, Peddie Girl, KT Girl

Enemies: Fabina Girl

Style: Plenty of tight fit sportswear and sneakers.

Sibuna: Yes (but if too many are in it, I wouldn't mind if she was oblivious, but if she is, I would appreciate her almost finding out about it and her getting suspicious [?] )

Extra*optional*: Tess has a small quirk where whenever she hears another cat meow, she literally has to meow back. It's like an instinct that Mara labeled "involuntary." She plays, not only football, but basketball, rugby, runs track, does gymnastics, plays cricket, does dancing, swimming— pretty much everything. It gives her joy to be the best at those types of things. But she always got teased by boys because she was a girl trying to play "men's games." At first it got to her head, but soon she rose above their taunting and worked even harder to become the best, therefore, giving her the competitive streak she has today.

Name: Nolan Anthony Clarke

Nicknames: None

Age: 15

Parents: Joy and Jerome Clarke

Heritage: British

Looks (hair/height/weight/eyes/skin): He has dirty blonde hair. He is tall. 6'0. 159 pounds (Muscular build) Has piercing dark tropical blue-gray-green eyes.

Crush: Fabina girl

Enemies: Walfie boy

Style: Skinny jeans, joggers, sweaters (not hoodies), beanies, has a skateboard with him most of the time.

Sibuna: Yes

Extra: He is a bad boy, gets in trouble a lot, also if you'd write a fighting scene for him that'd be great. He likes punk music and drinks peace tea a lot. Argues with teachers. Slacks off and skips class a lot but is actually extremely intelligent and possesses a high knowledge trait in which he knows a lot of things and answers correctly when the teacher asks him questions. Let him be revealed as a very intelligent person by the other students because even though he doesn't pay attention or do his homework he still gets A's and B's.

Name: Kaliyah Campbell

Nickname(s): Kal*Family*, Caramel*Parents*, Kay *Friends*, Campbell *Enemies*

Age: 15

Parents: Mara and Mick Campbell

Heritage: British

Looks (Hair/Height/Weight/ Eyes/ Skin): She has long wavy black hair with blonde highlights, 5.6 inches tall, 125 lbs., light brown eyes with specks of gold, carmel skin.

Personality: She is really into sports especially football (Soccer), she is a bit of a rebel and listens to her dad the most.

Crush: Jeroy Boy

Best Friend(s): Everyone except Fabina Girl, KT Girl, Jeroy Girl, and Hazel Miller

Enemies: Fabina Girl, KT Girl, Jeroy Girl, Hazel Miller

Style: Sporty, Casual

Sibuna: you pick

Extra*optional*: She is really smart but doesn't like to show it. She has a very sneaky and clever mind. She is thin but eats almost as much as her dad. She runs 3 miles every day.

So: Fabina: Closed, Peddie: 2 kids, Walfie: 3 kids, Jeroy: Closed, Mickara: Closed, KT/OC: 3 kids


End file.
